Nami of the Seven Seas
by Irishcream-cupcakes
Summary: When a girl is reincarnated into the fictional world of Naruto how will she cope? In a strange world with new abilities and knowledge of the future will she change the storyline? Oc, Pairing undecided
1. A new Beginning

Reincarnation, it's something I never really believed in. It's strange to think that something I thought my whole life wasn't real, actually happened. I had no idea what happened at first. One minute I was dead surrounded by darkness then a light that was too bright blinded me. Tears welded up in my eyes and I cried for ages. The thoughts of my death were still fresh in my mind and it scared me. Being burnt alive wasn't the most fun.

When the tears stopped I finally had a moment to take in everything that happened. I died, I was ripped away from the darkness then I was in the arms of someone. My eyes couldn't see who but I knew they were bigger than I. The last time I felt this small I… wait… it couldn't be. Death, light, feeling so small… Was I born again? I've heard stories of this happening yet I never would have believed it until now.

The two arms holding me lifted me up to a blurry figure. I blinked my eyes a few times before seeing the shaky image of a woman. She had beautiful blue eyes and flowing black hair. She murmured something softly that my new ears did not catch. A wave of fatigue fell over me as my eyes slipped close. I would deal with this strange new life at another time. All I wanted now was to sleep.

After a long rest I noticed I was no longer in the room with the bright light. Soft browns and whites soothed me as my eyes glanced at the room. It felt homely here. The woman with beautiful eyes came in with a bottle in her hands. She lifted me out of what I now know to be my crib and began to feed me. I looked up to the woman, she must be my mother. My old mother was nothing like her. My old mother had brown eyes and hair, with features hard and sharp. This woman, my new mother, was soft even loving with her glaze. I knew then I would have a wonderful new life here.

* * *

Days or maybe it was months, went on. My lovely new mother, who I had learned was named Akemi, fed and cared for me. On occasion my father, Tamotsu, would also help. I learned this was not where I grew up in my old life. Where English was used there, Japanese as I discovered was used here. I annoyed me that I would have to go through the process of learning to read and speak all over again.

Finally, I understood who I was. I was Namiko or Nami for short. I was the first and only child of the Nanami family. I was 11 months and had started speaking in full sentences now and running around was my new favourite thing. My father would read to me almost every day when he was home. He went out for missions a lot so it wasn't every day I could see him. Now that was my first clue to where I truly was. The next was when I was Two.

"Kaasan!" I yelled running towards my mother. My little legs failed me as I fell to the floor. My mother laughed slightly at me from the kitchen.

"Be careful my little wave." She said. I smiled and gathered myself from the floor before running over to her again.

"Kaasan! I'm bored and Tousann isn't home yet!" I whined. My mother smiled and leaned down to my height.

"How about I show you something?" I was excited; my mother knew the coolest things. She held out her palm to me. Nothing happened for a few minutes. Then water from the sink flew to her hand. It swirled in a circular shape never spilling. Then the water splashed to the ground. I couldn't believe what I had just seen. Not even in my old life was something like that possible. I begged my mother to explain it and she did.

She started off talking about how her whole family was able to do this and one day I would too. She explained it as a kekkei genkai or a bloodline limit. Then she faded into a story of how long ago her family controlled the seven seas. Our family could control seven types of water; Normal water, boiling water, ice, poisoned water, tepid water, hard water, and soft water. She told me one day if I practiced I would control water too. I was so fascinated that what this meant didn't register until later that night.

Bloodline limit meant chakra. Chakra meant ninja. It finally clicked in my brain. My father was a ninja who went on missions and my mother could control water with chakra. One memory from my old life flashed through my mind.

_"Alex! Be quite! My show is on!" a girl only 16 yelled out. Alex frowned up at his older sister. "That stupid anime you're always watching? What was it Naruko?" "It's Naruto! And shut up it's on!" Alex's frown deepened. He grabbed his toys and left his sister on the couch to watch her favourite show. _

I scowled at the memory. A fictional world? It seemed impossible but if chakra was real wouldn't that make Naruto real? This train of thought hurt my head. I would figure something out to see if my theory was correct.

* * *

Now mind you being a 19 year old in a two year old body is difficult. I don't fully know Japanese yet and reading is subjected to children books. When mother noticed I could walk earlier than other kids she knew I was different. She would take me out talking to me as an adult not a child. In all honesty this helped me pick up the language sooner than I would have thought. Finally when I was three I could read and speak without long pauses. Mother took me out to the park often but I rarely played with other kids. I would spend my days outside near the pond trying to bend water to my will like my mother had shown me a year ago.

"Kaasan! I don't get it!" I whined. My mother sighed and put her hand in the water. When she lifted her hand out water followed it in a stream.

"You have to infuse your chakra in it. Nami, until you have enough chakra control to stick a left to your hand you will not be able to do this. Even with your kekkei genkai you cannot control the water without controlling your chakra first." I nodded and starred at my hand; trying to get chakra to pool there. It didn't work.

"Why don't you go play with the other kids Nami?" My mother said as the water dropped back into the pond. Never taking my eyes away from my hand I answered "They're too hyper and annoying." My mother sighed again and walked over to one of her friends. I could hear my mother talking about how I didn't like the other children and asking where she went wrong. I ignored her though focusing on my hand. I sighed loudly and fell backwards onto the grass. I closed my eyes and focused on the sounds of everyone around me. Someone came and sat next to me, their shadow blocking the sun.

"Why are you here all alone?" They asked.

"I was trying to control water." I mutter. My eyes open to see a girl only a year older than me. Blonde hair and blue eyes? I'd know her anywhere.

"Oh. Well I'm Ino! You should come and play with me!" The girl exclaimed. She didn't seem that annoying and it would make my mother pleased if I at least had one friend. So Ino and I play ball together shouting and running to our hearts content.

I realized where I was as soon as I met Ino. I was in Naruto; a world with fictional characters. It seemed insane, yet here I was. I already knew the storyline from my past life. Should I try to change something? No, it would mess up the story and then who knows what would happen. Maybe I could keep Ino and Sakura from being fangirls, maybe I could be Naruto's first friend, and maybe I could do something. Something small and not so significant, but something.

**A/N: A poll for who Nami should be paired with is on my profile. Also please R&R  
Thanks- Irishcream-cupcakes**


	2. Learning of the Sea

After my meeting with Ino we became good friends. I would hang out with her whenever I could. When I was four and Ino five, she went to the academy. We didn't hang out as much but when we did Ino told me stories of everything she learned. Every time after we hung out, I would go straight to my mother and demand to be a ninja and every time she told me 'When you're five you can go just like Ino'.

I picked books from my father's shelf about ninjas and I would read for hours on end. Some of the things I knew from the anime in my past life, but most of it was new. It told me how to control elements, weal weapons and so much more. My mother would find me past out on the couch with a book in my hand.

* * *

It was when I turned five everything changed. Like promised I was put in the academy with other kids my age. I made friends with a quite girl named Hotaru. Unlike me she came from a civilian family but her brother was a ninja and urged her to come. Hotaru was very good in the writing and reading part of the academy but with taijutsu she failed horribly. Me? I failed everything. I was dead last. Hotaru tried to help me with the writing but it was just so boring! Reading I could handle but it wasn't as interesting as my father's books. Most of the kids teased me. Even if I was mentally 22 it still hurt when I was told I was good at nothing. Being young again is starting to get to me. One day I had enough. I came home with tears in my eyes and ran towards my mother.

"Kaasan!" I wailed "Teach me how to control water! Everyone keeps making fun of me!" I cried into my mother's shirt. When I calmed down my mother spoke, "I can try, but it won't be easy my little wave."

Every day when I came home, my mother and I would do chakra exercises. It took a long time but finally a got a leaf to stick to my head. I was so proud of myself and the next day in class we were told to do the leaf exercise. At first I thought only I would be able to do it but I was wrong. Everyone got it within a few minutes. I was so angry that day I didn't go home until very late. I was at the pond the whole day.

'I'll show them.' I thought. I gathered chakra into my palm and stuck it in the water.I lifted my hand out and nothing happened. I was mentally 22 and I was acting like a little kid. It was ridicules. I took a deep breath and dove into my mind. I followed a long staircase until I reached a door.

'My mindscape?' I thought. I opened the door to revel a field of grass and a small pond in the middle. I walked to the pond and sat next to it. I frowned to myself. 'If I can't control water out there, how would I do it here?' I stuck my hand in the pond and felt my chakra leaking out of me. I gasped and ripped my hand from the pond water following my movement. With wide eyes I moved my hand around the air as water followed behind it.

'So I have to let the water and my chakra become one huh?' I thought. I exited my mindscape and turned back to the real pond in front of me. I dipped my hand in and let my chakra flow through the water. I pulled my hand out and water followed not long after. I was so excited I lost control and the water dropped splashing me.

I ran home after that. Not two seconds after being in the house did my mother start yelling at me for being out so late. For once I couldn't care. I ran to the sink and showed her what I could do. My mother was very impressed. She told me tomorrow we would find out which of the seven seas I commanded.

I couldn't sleep that night. The excitement was too much. As soon as the sun rose I was out of bed asking my mother to see which of the seas I commanded.

"Alright Nami, calm down." My mother laughed as she patted my head. She grabbed an old vase from the living room and filled it with water.

"Nami, I want you to hold this and fuse chakra into it." She said. I grabbed the vase from her, careful not to drop it, and fused chakra into it. The water inside the vase began to boil. My mother took the vase away and father came in.

"What is she Akemi?" he asked.

"Boiling water." She replied as she drained the water from the vase. My father smiled and clapped his hands, "So she's like me huh? Well Nami I can start teaching you all about our kekkei genkai but you have to promise me one thing." My father held up a finger and looked at me expectantly.

"Anything!" I shouted waiting for him to continue.

"You have to start doing better in school. No more of this dead last, ok?" He said. A frown appeared on my face within a second. How did he expect me to do that? I was so bad at everything. I failed every test I wrote and I couldn't even throw a proper punch!

"Well Nami? What will it be?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow. I really wanted to learn more about my kekkei genkai… I guess I would just have to train every day to become better so my father will teach me!

"Ok Tousann! I'll do it!"

**A/N: wow two in one day I'm on a roll. This isn't that long but they will be getting longer. Please vote on who you think Nami should be with. the poll is on my profile. R&R**

**Thanks-Irishcream-cupcakes**


	3. Stalkers and Mistakes

"Nami-chan. Nami-chan! _Nami-chan!_"

I woke up with a start. Hotaru had shaken me awake. I must have passed out during class again.

"I'm up, I'm up." I muttered sleepily. Hotaru frowned at me.

"How are you supposed to get your dad to teach you when you can't even stay awake in class?" She whispered harshly. I was about to defend myself when something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention.

"Hotaru, is that guy staring at you?" I raised an eyebrow at my friend. A boy in our class with a blue hair, yeah I know BLUE, was staring at Hotaru with a strange look in his eye. Hotaru glanced over to where I was looking and sighed deeply.

"Oh yeah, _him._ His name is Aoi. I don't really know him but Kaasan says he's a family friend." She shivered slightly at the next part, "He's been doing that all week. It's starting to creep me out." I sympathized with my friend. In my old life I had somewhat of a stalker too. He was a weird boy that lived on the same street as me. He would follow me home after school and just stand outside watching me until I went inside. When I finally confronted him it turns out he just wanted to give back a pencil I had lended him once.

"Maybe you should talk to him." I suggested. Hotaru shook her head so fast I thought it was going to fly off.

"No way!" she exclaimed. I pouted in thought. Maybe I should confront him for her?

As soon as my thought finished sensei called out that it was lunch break. I told Hotaru I would meet her at our usual spot. I ran off before she could question me. Mr. Blueberry hair-sorry Aoi was very good at hiding. It took me most of lunch to find him. It turns out he was in a tree watching Hotaru eating. I probably should have checked there first now that I think of it.

"Hey you!" I shouted from the bottom of the tree. Aoi fell from the tree at my loud voice. I stared down at him as he picked leafs from his hair.

"Why are you stalking Hotaru-chan?" I asked with a frown. The boy started to fidget, nervous under my gaze.

"I uh, I don't know what you're talking about." I glared at him.

"Oh, so you weren't just sitting in a tree watching Hotaru-chan as she eats then?" I questioned sarcasm dripping from my every word. Aoi glanced at the ground before gazing at Hotaru.

"I just- uh, I thought she was pretty…" he mumbled, his face reddening as he spoke. I shook my head at this.

"Well you're not going to win her over this way. You should try talking to her." I suggested. His blush deepened. "I can't do that!" He whisper shouted at me.

"I guess you'll never win her over then." I said as I left. I sat with Hotaru and began eating. Aoi came over not long after that.

"Um, Hotaru-san?" he asked, shifting his feet around.

"Yes, Aoi-san?" Hotaru replied. Aoi blushed deeper than what I thought humanly possible and tried to stutter something out. Just then a boy came running out of nowhere shoving Aoi into Hotaru.

"S-sorry Hotaru-san." He said while scrambling to get up. Sadly as soon as he got to his feet a bunch of girls ran by trampling him. I tried so hard to keep in my laughter. He got up trying to run away and tripped on a branch falling into some poor sods lunch. Aoi tried to apologize but he just got a fist to the face. Now trust me, I felt bad for the boy but I couldn't help but laugh. He had such bad luck!

The day after that Aoi stayed as far away from Hotaru as possible. He feared if he even looked at her he would get some sort of bad luck. Hotaru was just glad he wasn't stalking her anymore.

The next week I came home feeling accomplished. After long time studying I got my first B+. Mother was ecstatic but father told me I had to get no less than an A if I wanted him to teach me. That ruined my mood.

I stole one of my father's scrolls and decide I was going to teach myself. Now even with a 22 year olds mind, reading that scroll was hard. It had symbols everywhere and wasn't organized well. That wouldn't stop me though. I spread the scroll on my bedroom floor and begun. While trying to focus on the sink in my bathroom I ended up breaking a cup. It wasn't on purpose of course, but sticking your hand out blindly while muttering 'use the force', I admit wasn't the best idea.

That should have been my first clue that things weren't going to end well. After cleaning up the broken cup I started again. This time I stood over the sink with a hand under the running water. I focused my chakra into the water and pulled my hand away quickly. The water didn't follow nor boil instead it just kept running normally.

Frustration started to build up inside of me. This was probably the main reason everything went wrong. I grabbed the faucet and pushed a whole bunch of my chakra into it. That wasn't that smartest thing. The faucet broke and water begun to spray everywhere! I was soaking wet by the time anyone found me. Mother stopped the water spilling everywhere and Father scolded me.

'You're grounded'. That's something no child wants to hear. Unluckily for me, being grounded meant staying in my room, no reading, no nothing. Let's just say it was the most boring week of my life.

I tried practicing my kekkei genkai in my mindscape to past the time.

"Ok one more time." I muttered to myself, my hands resting just on the top of the small pond. I poured my chakra into the water. It started a slow boil and then it stopped. I yelled out in frustration. This was annoying me. Why couldn't I do it? Mother could do it without thinking twice! I was furious! I couldn't stop thinking how angry I was at everything; at my ability for not working, my mother for being perfect, and my father for not teaching me. My angry grew and grew till I could bare it no longer. I screamed out, all I could see was red. The water from the small pond began boiling. The water bubbled and the steam clouded my vision.

I took a breath. The boiling came to a halt. My anger was gone. I stared at the pond in front of me. It was no longer bubbling or giving off steam. It was my anger that made my kekkei genkai work? I guess boiling water and anger go hand in hand.

**A/N: Yeah third chapter! Anyway the poll is still open so remember to vote for who you want Nami to be paired with!**

**R&R Thanks-Irishcream-cupcakes**


	4. Mamoru the Summoning

"TOUSANN!" I ran towards my father and jumped in his arms.

"Whoa! What's this about Nami?" My father asked. A grin spread across my face.

"This week is over! I'm not grounded anymore!" I exclaimed. Father just laughed at me. "Yes Nami, you're free."

I couldn't be happier. Finally, no more boring days sitting in my room doing nothing! I laughed and ran outside. My legs carried me over to a large tree in my backyard. I climbed up, branch by branch. When I reached the highest branch I could, I sat down swinging my legs and humming a tune.

"Ah there you are my little wave. Your Tousann wanted me to give you this." My mother said handing me a scroll.

I thanked my mother and sat the scroll in my lap. Fiddling with the scroll in my hands I wondered what was in it. There was a golden wave pendant sealing the scroll. My families crest? Now my curiosity was too much to bare. I ripped the seal off and stuck it in my pocket. I shifted in the tree to make sure I wouldn't drop the scroll and then I opened it.

Inside was one jutsu; A summoning. My smile grew and I bit my thumb. Blood dripped onto the paper and with it I signed the contract. I had read all about summons in my father's books. I couldn't believe I was finally getting one though! I rolled the scroll back up and jumped from the tree. I ran to my father giving him the scroll.

"Tousann! Teach me to summon!" My father laughed and brought me outside. He showed me the hand signs necessary for the summoning.

"Now Nami, I warn you because you are still young and do not have that much chakra you won't be able to summon anything powerful yet." My father warned. I nodded my head focusing on the seals. Finally when I got the hang of them I slammed my hand onto the ground. A small 'poof' and it was done. A baby otter no larger than my palm lay on the ground next to me. A few seconds later it poofed away.

"That was good Nami. I knew your mother was right. You truly are special. At this age not even that should be possible yet you have done it!" my father said pride showing through his tone.

My smile didn't reach my eyes. My father patted me on the head and went inside. I thought over what he said. He was right; I shouldn't even have enough chakra to do this yet. First I couldn't even stick a leaf to my forehead and now I can attempt and succeed a summoning jutsu? I frowned pushing the thought to the back of my mind.

I ran over the seals for the summoning jutsu again and slammed my hand down. An otter the size of my forearm appeared.

"W-what?" It said looking around. I kneeled down next to it smiling.

"Hello!" I greeted. The otter jumped and turned to look at me. It was cute. It was small and light brown almost white.

"Uh hello little girl. Have you seen my summoner? I can't seem to find them"

"You're looking at her." I said with a playful tone.

"Psh, no need to make me laugh little girl." It said with a flick of its tail. I scowled at it.

"I did summon you!"

"No you didn't"

"I did"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Didn't"

"Did too!"

"Look kid, there is no way you have enough chakra for this. You know what? I'm leaving." With a puff of smoke it was gone. I frowned. I formed the seals and summoned the otter again.

"What! Not you again!" It yelled at me. I smiled smugly at the otter.

"I told you it was me." the otter frowned.

"Ok, let's just say you somehow happened to get enough chakra to summon me. What did you want?" It muttered skeptically.

"I wanted to know your name."

"Mamoru. My name is Mamoru." He said. I smiled and patted him on the head.

"Well Mamoru, It looks like you're my summon." Mamoru sighed out and poofed away. A small note sat in his place. It read 'and I guess you're my summoner'. It was then I knew Mamoru and I were going to be great friends.

I sat on my bed staring at the pendant I pulled off the summoning scroll. It was different than other scroll seals I've seen. This one was made of pure gold and was stuck on with chakra. I rolled it between my fingers. There was a small hoop on the back of the pendant. A thought popped into my head and I grabbed a necklace from my bedside table. I thread the necklace through the hoop and put it around my neck. I smiled down at it.

I slipped under my covers ready to fall asleep when I remembered what happened earlier.

_"I knew your mother was right. You truly are special. At this age not even that should be possible yet you have done it!"_

_"Look kid, there is no way you have enough chakra for this."_

_"You truly are special"_

_"Truly special" _

_"Special"_

How could I have missed this? Chakra is gained from experience. I have a whole life worth of experience. All those days watching anime finally did some good. Before the leaf exercise I did not have any chakra control, but now even a little bit of control has helped me. My past life shows through my minimal but already powerful chakra control. Just think; even more practice, even more experience, even better control. I have the possibly to become so strong. I will become strong to protect my family, my friends and my village.

I clutch my necklace to my chest. I think of all the ways to become stronger but first I have to get my father to train me. To rise from dead last might take a year or two but I will do it. I will no longer be Nami the dead last; I will become Nami of the Seven seas.

**A/N:Did you see what I did there? yeah? yeah. Remember to vote for who you want Nami to be paired with! The poll is on my profile.  
R&R Thanks!-Irishcream-cupcakes**


	5. Mamoru Sensei?

It was raining today. I sat by the window watching the rain drip down the window. I was in the middle of racing two rain drops when my mother came in.

"Nami? Honey, why don't you go do something?"

"I would but it's raining! I can't do anything while it rains!" I exclaimed pouting. My mother sighed and grabbed a book off the shelf next to me. She dusted off the book and handed it to me.

"Why don't you read?" with that she left. I looked at the green cover of the book. It was about plants. I sighed and put the book down next to me. I was bored out of my mind. I wasn't in the mood to read, I wanted to talk to someone. I suddenly got an idea. I bit my thumb drawing blood and I performed the seals for the summoning jutsu.

Mamoru appeared in front of me with a frown.

"Mamo!" I exclaimed greeting the creature in front of me. Mamoru gave me look as if to say 'Mamo?'

"Yeah! It's you're new nickname! You like it?" I smiled at the otter.

"No." Mamoru said. I deadpanned.

"Well too bad." I said a frown appearing on my face. Mamoru sighed but didn't comment. He walked over to the window and realized it was raining.

"Why aren't you out training?" He said. I gave him a look.

"It's raining silly!" If possible I'm sure Mamoru would have facepalmed.

"You're kekkei genkai is water! Rain is water! This is the best time to train baka!" Mamoru snapped. Wow, am I really that stupid? I can't believe I forgot about that! Oh wait…

"But Tousann won't train me until I start getting A's in class." I complained. Mamoru jumped from the windowsill I was on and walked to the door.

"Well then I guess I'll teach you." He said. I was shocked. Mamoru would do this for me?

"Well you coming girl?" he asked. I nodded and ran to the door. I swung it open and sprinted into the rain. Mamoru ran out after me. I laughed and twirled in the rain. God did I miss this! I used to play in the rain all the time in my past life.

"Girl! Quit fooling around." Mamoru commanded. I giggled and saw down in a puddle splashing Mamoru. He growled at me but I knew he wasn't really mad.

"Ok girl let's get started. First you have to figure out what controls your kekkei genkai." He said. I put my hand to the sky and waved it around with the occasional 'oh oh pick me! Pick me!' Mamoru let out a breath of air and nodded at me.

"Yes?"

"Anger controls boiling water!" I beamed.

Mamoru praised me and went on, "Good. Now you that know this you have to learn to control your anger and call upon it when you use your kekkei genkai." I nodded my head a few times. Mamoru told me to control my anger, first I had to become angry.

I had no idea how to do this. It's not like I could become angry on the spot. When I told Mamoru of this he shook his head and told me I would have to learn. Minutes went on with me trying to make myself angry. Nothing was working.

Mamoru was starting to get annoyed.

"It's not that hard! I give up. You're too difficult to teach. You should never become a ninja. How does it feel to be a useless ninja? You can't even get A's in a simple class. Pathetic." Mamoru began walking away. Tears pooled in my eyes. A useless ninja? Am I useless? I couldn't even do a simple leaf exercise.

No. I am a great ninja. Screw what Mamoru says! Something began to boil inside of me. Mamoru can't give up on me! We've just begun! My hands clenched at my sides. I raised my eyes to glare at Mamoru.

"You will not give up on me!" I roared. I felt the rain become hot around me.

"Good! Now keep this anger but clear you're mind!" Mamoru yelled at me. Clear my mind? Clear my mind? I can't just clear my mind! Anger swam through my vision. All I saw was red. The rain around me formed a tornado. The bubbling hot rain tornado was spiraling towards Mamoru.

"Girl! Girl stop! Control your anger! Girl!" Mamoru shouted at me but I paid no heed to him. The tornado grew larger and faster as it approached Mamoru. He jumped out of the way as a ball of boiling rain that came flying at him. He ran towards me dodging boiling water balls as he went. The tornado turned around and came flying towards Mamoru and I. I couldn't control my anger. I couldn't stop.

Mamoru's paw began glowing white and he slammed it against my head. My anger suddenly dispersed.

"What?" I mumbled. My head was throbbing. Mamoru sat by my feet.

"You let your anger control you girl." Mamoru informed me. I frowned. Why couldn't I control myself? I just got so angry. I can't even remember why I was angry in the first place.

"Don't worry girl. It was just as tough for your father the first time, although he was a lot older than you." Mamoru confessed. "Do you know why you control boiling water girl?"

I shook my head unable to find an answer for his question. Mamoru crawled into my lap and look me in the eyes.

"Those who control boiling water are said to have died a horrible death in their past life. The anger and fear of their death has traveled with them into this world. You are afraid of what this life has to offer and you fear a death similar to your other life." Mamoru said a distant look in his eyes.

I thought over what he said. It made sense. My death, being burnt alive, terrifies me even now.

"You must learn to overcome the fear. You must learn to control and except the anger within you. Only then will you be able to control you're kekkei genkai." Mamoru concluded. I smiled at him. I grabbed him in my hands and hugged him.

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing?" Mamoru hollered. A pink tint appeared around his cheeks.

"Thank you for this Mamo." I put him down, "can we continue this tomorrow?" I asked with hopeful eyes. Mamoru let out a huff of air and nodded. I grinned and pat his head. Mamoru frowned at my action before poofing away.

"Well Mamoru, tomorrow then." I smiled. The rain stopped and a wind passed by. My hair fluttered in the breeze as I thought of what tomorrow would bring. Maybe I would finally be able to control myself, or even learn a cool jutsu! I couldn't wait. I ran inside with a large smile plastered on my face.

**A/N: Sorry if it took long, writers block and school are hell when writing a story. For my last poll 'other' won so round two has been posted on my profile.  
R&R thanks!-Irishcream-cupcakes**


	6. Team One

As time went on my grades got better and better. Finally when I had gotten my first A my father agreed to train me. Now because of my 'anger issues' I couldn't really get my kekkei genkai to work. I have to use a stupid hand sign to use it until I can control my anger. The hand sign was irritating; my thumb and my second finger touched while my first and ring finger touched each other. My pinkie just stuck up straight in the air. Now this sign was painful to hold for long periods of time when I first learned it.

Eventually I was able to hold the hand sign for hours on end. That's when father taught me a few jutsu's. Now I'm sure the jutsu's would have been easier if I didn't have to use that damned hand sign.

Every day I would train. In the morning I would train on my kekkei genkai with father, and then in the afternoon I would learn the Nanami taijutsu style. I picked on the style easily. There were many spins and twists, flips and bends. It was a lot like ballet. I was thankful I had taken ballet in my last life.

Lastly at night I would summon Mamoru and together we would mediate. I would delve through my mind trying to find a way to control my anger. Most days I would find nothing but some days I would lose control. I would get so aggravated my kekkei genkai would activate, leaving Mamoru no choice but to seal my anger away.

Life went on like this for a long time. My contact with Ino drifted. I had not encountered any other of the rookie nine, or any other character that I knew of. Some days Hotaru and I would settle in my room and study. Soon my last day of the academy snuck up on me.

"Hotaru-chan!" I yelled slamming into the said girl. Today was the day of the graduation test and I couldn't be more excited.

"A-ah! Nami-chan!" Hotaru stuttered out in surprise. I unwrapped my arms from around her and took my seat. I smiled as wide as possible, I was sure that if smiles gave off light mine would blind the world.

"Are you ready for the exam?" I asked my friend. She nodded her head with a smile that mirrored mine.

At that moment our sensei walked in and told us to settle down. "Alright everyone today is the second part of the genin exam. One by one you will be called in to another room and be asked to do the clone jutsu. Shiori you're first."

I fidgeted in my seat until my named was called. I gave Hotaru thumbs up and jogged into the other room. My sensei sat before me and gave me the go ahead.

"Ram, Snake, Tiger" I mumbled to myself, "Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Two perfect copies of myself appeared next to me. Sensei nodded and handed me my Hitai-ate. I was a ninja! I ran out of the room with my Hitai-ate in hand and jumped onto Hotaru.

"I'm a ninja!" I yelled.

I fastened my Hitai-ate around my forehead. I glanced at my new outfit in the mirror. My black hair was up in a ponytail with two strands falling out at the sides. I wore a modified version of a kimono. It had short sleeves and in was short in the front and long in the back with a wave pattern. The split up the side of my leg allowed me easy access to my kunai holder. A small gourd filled with water was strapped around my waist. Lastly I wore ninja boots and my necklace.

I struck a pose in the mirror and hurried down the stairs of my house. I pecked mother and father on the cheek before running off to the academy. Today was the day we would meet our team and sensei.

I ran into the class a few seconds late. Lucky I was able to get by without being noticed. Hotaru frowned at my tardiness but said nothing. The teams began to be listed off.

"Team one is Hiro Ayumu, Nanami Namiko, and Yori Kichiro." My eyes scanned around the room to find my team mates.

Ayumu was a good looking guy I guess. All the girls in my class seemed to think so anyway. He had brown hair and green eyes. His clan is all about genjutsu though so I'm not sure if he even really looks like that.

Then there's Kichiro. Now I felt bad for the boy. He had to be the unluckiest boy in the world. It's ironic really, considering his name literally means 'lucky son'.

I sighed deeply at my team but it couldn't be that bad. I poked Hotaru in the arm. It was lunch now and later we would go back inside to meet our sensei.

"Hotaru-chan. Who's on your team?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

"Weren't you listening?" Hotaru asked. When she saw my blank stare she sighed and continued, "Yuuto-sann and Aoi-sann."

"Aoi-sann? As in stalker Aoi-sann?" I questioned. Hotaru grimaced and that was all I needed to know that I was right. "BAHAHAHAHA! Oh that's rich!" I laughed.

Hotaru glared at me and began packing up her food.

"It's time to go back inside now." She grumbled to me. I couldn't help but tease her the whole way back.

Now my sensei was…how should I put it? Different? Strange? Oh I know, eccentric. Taiki was his name and he was like a ball of sunshine. As soon as I meet him I knew he was unlike any ninja I've meet before.

"Eh! My names Taiki and I'm your sensei! Alright introductions! Green eyes you first!"

My team was currently sitting on a hill in some training field. Ayumu looked around before pointing to himself. "Me?" He asked in a tentative voice. Taiki nodded and punched his fist into the air.

"Yeah you!" he exclaimed.

Ayumu frowned at Taiki's energy. "I'm Hiro Ayumu. I enjoy training and casting genjutsu over my enemies." Queue dark look, "and I dislike leeks. And my goal is to become the greatest genjutsu master ever." He finished with a nod.

Kichiro was next. "I'm uh Kichiro and uh I um like rice balls and um I dislike mean people. Um my goals? I don't really have one…" Kichiro mumbled fidgeting with the scarf around his neck. Taiki jumped from his seat and picked up Kichiro by the front of his shirt.

"Everyone has a dream baka!" he shook Kichiro around a few times before dropping him. "You better have a dream by tomorrow!" Taiki threatened, something dark gleaming in his eye. Taiki left the frightened Kichiro on the ground and turned to me. "Blue eyes, you next."

I gulped before speaking. "I'm Namiko but you can call me Nami. I like to train and study with Hotaru. I dislike bullies and fire. One day I am going to change this world for the better!" I smiled widely but it faltered when I heard Ayumu mumble.

"Stupid girls shouldn't have such stupid dreams."

I almost lashed out at the boy. Key word being almost. Taiki got to him before I could even blink. "Don't you dare put down other people's dreams." He growled. He terrified even me. Was this even the same Taiki we saw earlier?

"Understand?"

"Hai, Taiki-sensei." Ayumu choked out.

"Good!" Taiki was back to his happy go lucky self. "Everyone, we meet here tomorrow at sunrise! Don't be late!" And with a poof of smoke Taiki was gone.

"That man is mad." I mutter. Kichiro looks at me and nods in agreement. He dare not speak after what Taiki did to him.

"How are we going to survive with that guy as our sensei?" Ayumu moaned.

"We won't."

**A/N: Hello hello! So another chapter is up. Also my poll is still running. Guys please vote, without you're votes Nami's going to be alone forever and you don't want that do you?  
R&R Thanks!-Irishcream-cupcakes**


	7. The C-Rank Mission

D-rank missions had to be the most boring thing I've ever had to do. Those stupid 'missions' are basically just chores. After two months of nothing but D-ranks I was getting sick of it.

"Taiki-sensei are we getting another D-rank mission?" I moaned. Ayumu shoved me and told me to suck it up, "we're ninja after all!" he exclaimed. Taiki didn't answer but instead ran ahead of us to the Hokage's office yelling at us to hurry up.

"What's up with him?" Kichiro mumbled. When Taiki had 'conversed' with Kichiro a little while ago, he was scared stiff for a few weeks. Eventually we got him to stop fearing Taiki but Kichiro is still wary of him.

"Who knows? Let's just get going." Ayumu said and ran off ahead. I glanced at Kichiro before running off too.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Kichiro called.

Finally when we were in the Hokage's office he began listing off the D-ranks. With every mission he said, someone on Team One would decline it. Whether it be me, Ayumu or even Kichiro.

"Baby sitting"

"No"

"Gardening"

"No"

"Finding and capturing Madam Shijimi's Cat."

"No way!"

The Hokage frowned at looked up from his list. "Well it appears there aren't any more D-rank missions." He said.

Ayumu perked up at the Hokage's words. "Does that mean we can get a C-rank!?" He exclaimed. The Hokage smiled and glanced over to Taiki who nodded in return.

"Well you have been doing D-rank for quite a while and you have been very good. Alright, you can have a C-rank. Now let's see…Hmm here's a good one." The Hokage said "you will have to kill a wild animal that has been attacking a few villagers a few miles from Konoha."

My first real mission, I couldn't' wait! After the meeting I went straight home and started packing. We left for the mission early morning the next day.

"Taiki-sensei where is Kichiro-kun? I thought you said to be here by 5!" I exclaimed my arms flailing wildly in my frustration.

"That kid could have died somewhere on the way to getting here he's so clumsy." Ayumu sighed. I glance down at the sitting boy and frowned. I plopped down next to my teammate and picked a flower from the ground near me. It was then that I saw a cloud of dust coming our way.

"Well it looks like Kichiro is here!" Taiki said with a clap of his hands. Soon enough Kichiro reached us. He had a few scrapes on his knees and hands.

"What happened to you?" I hollered. Kichiro dusted off his knees and smiled sheepishly at me.

"Well you see I was sprinting to get here because I was running late and then a dog came out of nowhere and tripped me!" He admitted "then the dog's owner came along and yelled at me for hurting his dog, but it was the dogs fault! He tripped me! The owner growled at me and stormed away. He was scary."

I sighed at my friend and walked away. That boy really did have the worst luck.

I took us a day's worth of walking to reach the small village the wild beast was disturbing. The town was falling apart. Old building were broken or burnt down and people scattered from place to place.

I stepped on something and heard a small cracking noise. I bent over and picked up a china doll. I had cracked its head but the rest of it wasn't any better. The dress was torn and covered in dirt. The paint had begun to fall off and it was missing a shoe. I felt bad for the small doll. I looked around hoping to find its owner but there wasn't a child in sight.

"Nami-chan! Hurry up!" Kichiro called. I glanced over to him and noticed my team was waiting by a building. I tucked the doll into my backpack and promised I would find the owner. I jogged over to my team an apologetic smile on my face.

As we sat in a restaurant and waited for our food I couldn't help but wonder about the strange village.

"Taiki-sensei, what happened to this village?" I asked.

My sensei looked up at me and gave me a frown. His eyes swept the room and he leaned over the table "It's classified."

I slammed my head onto the table. Damn it! I thought he was actually going to tell me!

"Sensei, will you please tell us what happened?" Kichiro asked. He played with the strings and the end of his scarf so he wouldn't have to look in Taikis eyes.

"I can't." He answered. The waiter came over and dropped the food onto our table. The man was covered in dirt and sweat; his eyes seemed dull and unfocused. Our food wasn't any better, there was barley anything on the plate to begin with and it all looked unappetizing.

I grimaced and slid my plate away from me. Taiki was the only one who was eating. The waiter stayed beside our table staring off into the distance. I almost puked; Taiki was eating everything on his plate and most of it didn't even look like real food. Taiki looked away from his food for a split second and nodded to the waiter who then left.

I frowned at the action but did not comment. It was Ayumu who spoke next. "You can't tell us or won't tell us?"

This time Taiki did not look away from his food but gave a small grunt telling us his answer. He wasn't going to tell us no matter how much we asked.

I sighed and slipped away from the table heading to the bathroom. When I got there it was just as dirty as the rest of this village. I turned on the tap only to be greeted with black slime. I shrieked and jumped away. I grumbled in disgust and began walking away only to run into someone. It was a young woman who seemed too thin to actually be alive. The bones in her face were visible and her eyes seemed sunken.

"Um, sorry miss." I mumbled. The women glanced down at me. It appeared she was looking right through me.

"You're one of those ninja right?" She said her voice hoarse. I nodded and glance away from her. Her image was terrifying. "You should leave. The beast you came to slay is not here." With that she shoved me aside and walking into the bathroom. I shivered and ran back to my table. My food was gone and the others sat waiting for me.

"Now that Nami's back, who want's desert?" Taiki asked with a huge grin. My teammates groaned. The woman's words ran through my mind. 'Not here? What does she mean? Of course it has to be here! We wouldn't have come over wise, Right?'

Taiki waved a stick in front of my face snapping me out of my thoughts. "Dango?" He asked. I looked over to what he was referring to and held back a scream. It looked more like a dead animal then dango. I shook my head and forced a smile. How could Taiki eat that?

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the wait. School work is just being plied onto me. Now I have a request of you folk; Can you all please vote for who you want Nami to be with. You could send me a message or vote on the poll. I really need your opinion. If the person you want Nami to be with isn't listed on the poll just tell me and I'll add them.  
R&R Thanks a bunch -Irishcream-cupcakes**


	8. The Red Faced Monster

"Taiki-sensei, I'm going for a walk." I said grabbing my pack before walking away.

"Be back before nightfall eh!" Taiki said the food in his mouth spewing everywhere. Ayumu wiped off a piece of food that had gotten on him. He stood up and strolled next to me.

"I'll come." He said "I can't stand to watch Taiki-sensei eat anymore." I frowned but I let him come anyway. We were almost out the door when we heard a shriek. I glanced back at the table Taiki and Kichiro were at. Kichiro was screaming and flailing around. Taiki smiled and shoved his chopsticks into something. Kichiro ran over to us still screaming. He jumped into Ayumu's arms. I gigged at the action. Ayumu dropped the boy and slapped a hand over his mouth to stop him from screaming more.

"Shut up!" Ayumu hissed. Kichiro looked up with tears in his eyes. I grabbed Ayumus hand off of Kichiros mouth so he could talk. I dragged the boys outside of the restaurant before asking what happened.

"I-it was alive!" Kichiro wailed grabbing onto Ayumu. Ayumu's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. I was defiantly going to ask him about that later.

"What was alive?" I questioned. Kichiro pulled his face from Ayumus shoulder and said "Taiki-senseis food!"

I gagged. I could imagine it; a grey lump on a plate struggling to move away. Taiki stabbing his chopsticks into it and shoving it into his mouth, chewing happily.

Ayumu mumbled something and ripped Kichiro off of him before setting off. I turned to Kichiro with a questioning glance.

"He said he was going somewhere and not to bother him." He said with a shrug. I grinned evilly and grabbed Kichiros scarf.

"Well we just have to follow him now don't we?" I asked with a laugh. I pulled Kichiro behind me as I set of in the direction of Ayumu.

* * *

"Uh, Nami-chan. I don't think we should be-"

"SHH!" I hushed Kichiro. We were on one of the roof tops of the building watching Ayumu. Now I guess that not very smart considering this building could collapse at any moment.

Ayumu was walking down the street muttering something to himself. I was too far away to heard him. "Let's move closer." I said.

I jumped from the building with Kichiro close behind. I hid behind a food stall and watched. Ayumu glanced around and headed off into an alley. I ran to the entrance of the ally and motioned to Kichiro to follow. Ayumu stopped in the middle of the alley and spoke. "I know you're following me."

Kichiro gasped and was about to reveal himself to Ayumu but I stopped him. Kichiro gave me a questioning glance but stayed where he was.

A small girl who could only be about five walked out from the shadows. She looked like everyone else in the village; dirty and starving. Ayumu turned to her and gave her a hard look. "Why were you following me?" He asked.

The girl fiddled with her sleeve not answering. Ayumu took a step towards her and she stepped back.

"Are you a ninja?" She asked her voice small. Ayumu froze, his eyes widening. "You're here to save me from the monster right?" Ayumu relaxed and swatted next to the girl.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'd protect you." He said putting his hand on her head. She frowned and shook his hand off.

"He's big and scary and he killed everyone!" She exclaimed.

Kichiro and I froze. _'Wait what? It killed someone? That's not a c-rank! What's going on?" _ Kichiro ran forward into the alley with me on his heels. Ayumu jumped slightly when we arrived.

"What do you mean it killed everyone!" I yelled. The girl shrunk at my voice.

"Um well, I'm the only one left." She murmured.

"The only one left but there are a bunch of people here." Ayumu said.

"I'm the only kid." She frowned. My eyes widened. That's why I couldn't see any children when we first arrived. suddenly I remembered the doll. I set my bag on the ground in front of me the little girl jumping at the sound. I pulled the doll from my backpack and handed it to her.

"I guess this is yours then. Sorry I kind of cracked it." a smile broke out on the girls face. She hugged the doll to her chest and thanked me over and over again.

"Can you tell us more about this monster?" Kichiro asked. The girls smile instantly vanished.

"The monster is black with a red face and he's really fast! One minute he's far away then the next he's right in front of you!" Tears flowed down her face. "He told me I was useless anyway so there was no need for me to die." I hugged the small girl and let her cry in my arms. The alley sudden turned dark and the girl froze.

"It's the monster!" she whispered. She broke free from my hold and ran off. Kichiro and Ayumu both grabbed a kunai and jumped in front of me. I formed the proper hand seal and water flew out turning into a spear. We all starred at the entrance of the alley waiting for the monster.

"Hey guys it's time to- WHOA HEY HEY PUT THOSE DOWN!" Taiki yelled and hid behind a dumpster. I sighed and my water flew back to my canister. Kichiro and Ayumu dropped their weapons.

"Taiki-sensei! Don't do that!" Ayumu shouted.

"Y-yeah! You scared us." Kichiro frowned. Taiki emerged from his hiding place with a sheepish look.

"Eh, sorry 'bout that." Taiki said rubbing his neck. "It was getting dark so I came to get you."

I walked over to Taiki and stood in front of him with my hands on my hips.

"Sensei what happened here?" I said. Taiki frowned.

"It's classi-"

"I don't care. Something happened here. A little girl just told us a monster killed every child!" Ayumu yelled.

Taiki sighed and sat on the ground. "Killed everyone huh? It's worse than I thought."

"What's worse?" I asked.

"This town has many secrets. Secrets only jounin and up should know but I guess I brought this upon you. I didn't know the animals here got this bad."

"Animals? The little girl said it was a monster with a red face." Kichiro muttered. Taikis head snapped up.

"What? No, it's just a pack of ninja wolfs gone rouge." Taiki looked at us in confusion.

"Do ninja wolves have red faces?" Ayumu asked.

"No."

"Then what killed all the children?" Kichiro asked his voice shaking in fear.

"I don't know."

**A/N: Ahaha cliff hanger! I got this chapter up finally. What do you guys think of Kichiro and Ayumu? Is something going on? Who knows!  
Again the poll is still up so please vote and don't forget to rate and review!  
-Irishcream-cupcakes**


End file.
